halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Simon rjh
Welcome! Of course, I must welcome you with this: Uhh, dude, I already have the SPARTAN-IVs created, and it is already reference that the four best of them are SPARTANS X077, X879, X117, and X197. However, if you want to make yours a differnent project, that is fine. Also, if you want to still make yours Spartan IVs, then please read my article here and make yours a member of my Spartan IVs, if not the best, then the four second best. Also, if you do this, please explain explain how they escaped New London (I'm willing to be flexible). Another alternative is making your SPARTANS a Spartan-II Class III group of mine, which would explain the armor permutations. I hate to be a nag, but I really kinda do feel strongly about this. Spartan 501 17:15, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ok, I'll nemame one of the existing squadss as Valrkeye or whatever (ill check the spelling first!) then you just change the information on the page to mention Spartan II Class IVs, not Spartan IVs. ok, whatever you like the most Spartan 501 18:48, 24 November 2007 (UTC) --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 19:58, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Uhalo/Arbipedia Well, we have to first think of a name that isn't degrading to the user having their stuff put into it. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Idea With that neat article Shadow of Intent we could start a new game article, Halo 3 Expansion pack, were people could add a few more levels (Like SoI) and multiplayer maps.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 17:00, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Images Over the irc, you gave me permission to use images from your Bungie service record for my articles, and I believe, from what you've said, that still stands. If you have any problems with that, please notify me. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 20:46, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Puppetting / Designing Dear Simon_rjh, If you're still, of course! =] It would be a great pleasure to continue collaborating with you. Dragonclaws and I were actually for you a few weekends ago to film / design, but we couldn't find you, unfortunately. :P We should talk sometime if you're still interested? Very enthusing to see that at least one (old) project member is still in. ^^ Regards, fetch failed for http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Template:RelentlessRecusant/Sig?action=raw; sorry 13:29, 30 May 2008 (UTC) PAC Cannon Okay, but I also have plans for that article in Fanon in the foreseeable future. SPARTAN-118 D: I got that silly autoblock ting on Halopedia... This is the exact message I got. I would appreciate the problem being resolved at your earliest convenience. [[w:c:halo:User:Ghost sangheili|''Ghost sangheili]] Can I use you in my WW3 fanfic? As the title states, can I? It fits into the Halo universe, detailing several wars prior to the rise of the United Earth Government, as well as the rise of such powers as the Koslovics and Freidans. So, may I? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Template:LOMI Characters' 00:00, 26 August 2008 (UTC) World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:31, 21 January 2009 (UTC)